


The Glorious Adventures of Peter and Co.

by Vaocturne



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Science buddies, marvel fluff ya hear that no angst(hopefully), meme buddies, peter and shuri, peter parker and tony stark are the best father son duo, shuri the ultimate meme buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaocturne/pseuds/Vaocturne
Summary: A Peter Parker fluff fanfic because we all love him. Featuring Irondad and Shuri meme buddy. And I guess there's a story? Sort of?





	1. What is that? No seriously what

Peter weaved through the busy streets of Queens, pausing to glance at dogs and the various items in shop windows. New York was a busy place, there were so many people, something that endlessly fascinated Peter. 

_ I wonder where they’re all going? Do they have families? Does that guy over there have really have a crop top? Well that’s pretty normal for New York I guess. Like that one time with the guy- It’s so weird to think everyone here has their own lives. Wow, there are so many people that exis- _

“HEY!”

“Sorry!” Peter yelped, pulling out his earbuds and getting a look at the person in front of him. She had a leather jacket, a hat pulled low over her eyes, and gorgeous chocolate-y skin. The woman wrinkled her nose faintly at the small teen in front of her. “I apologize. I must be going.” 

With a small head nod, the lady whisked past Peter.

“Wha- hey! Ms. Lady ma'am! You dropped your-” Peter paused, dropping on his knees and picking up the object on the floor. It was a small plastic box, that vibrated slightly at his touch. Peter frowned, then abruptly turned around and waved it in the air. “Ms. Lady!”

The street was bustling with impatient people, and the woman was nowhere to be seen. Peter gave a frustrated squeeze at the box, then turned and slowly walked in the other direction, examining it. 

_ Well, I can’t find her… maybe I should just see what’s inside. For, you know, research purposes. Yeah.  _

“Oi! Kid! Get out da’way!” A large man snarled, bumping into Peter. 

“Right away sir!” Peter said, abruptly turning around and heading to the train.

_ I’ll see what it is at home. _

  
  


“I’m home!” Peter yelled, opening the door to the apartment and pulling his phone out of his pocket, pausing “Guns and Ships” from Hamilton. What, he was a musical nerd. “Aunt May? You here?”

Peter paused, then gave a quick grin, throwing his backpack on his bed and pulling the plastic box out of his pocket. It had been vibrating the entire time back, and Peter was eager to get it open and find out what was inside.

_ Wait, what if its a bomb. God, that wouldn’t be good. Uh- _

Peter was reminded fleetingly of the device he got from the Vulture’s henchman, and how it had turned out to be a bomb, nearly killing his friends. He clenched his jaw and stared at the wall as he remembered watching Liz fall, and the way his heart nearly stopped as she screamed-

“Pull yourself together.” Peter said out loud, and focused his attention on the box. “Better open than doing whatever it’s doing, I guess.”

Peter turned the box around, examining it’s smooth sides and looking for an opening or a keyhole or something interesting. There was a few small grooves in the sides, which glowed with a dark blue. He tried to pry the thing open with his fingers, but it didn’t work. “Why can’t they ever just open easily?’ He muttered, grabbing a screwdriver and prying at the grooves. Dead end, of course.

Peter grabbed his spiderman mask from out of his bag. “Hey Karen!” He said.

“At your service, Peter.”

“Any way to open this box thing? I’ve been trying to figure out what it is, but I can’t open it.”

“Have you tried looking for a button?”

“I- what? Are you serious? Of course I did!”

“Scanning for insecurities. None found.”

“Of course.” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes and leaning back on his chair. “Okay Karen, maybe we can try-”

“Peter! I’m home!”

Peter grinned, pulling off his mask and leaving the room. The box would have the wait. Family was more important.

“Hey Aunt May.” He said, running into the room and giving his aunt a big hug. 

“How was school?” She asked, running her hands through his hair.

“Boring. How was work?” 

“Boring. Want to get sushi tonight?”

“Yes!” 

  
  


Peter jumped into bed, curling the covers around himself and sighing with happiness. Everything was perfect, he was full from sushi and Aunt May had even taken him to see a movie, something they hardly did. The movie had been dumb, but they both enjoyed it immensely. 

Peter paused, listening to the cars honking outside, the occasional yelling, and the hum of the bustling city. Queens never slept, tonight was no exception. 

**_Bump_ **

Peter immediately froze, to see a figure in the dark. They were wearing all black. Carefully, and with no noise, they walked to Peter’s desk and picked up the box. Peter’s eyes widened, and he quickly searched the room for his web-slingers.

_ Crap. _

His web slingers were placed perfectly on his desk, near the box. Peter watched in silent fear as the figure grabbed the box, did a double take at the web-slingers, but turned around and jumped out of the window.

_ Shitshithsithsitshitsit _

Peter threw himself out of bed as quietly as he could and quickly grabbed his suit and web-slingers, still tightening the suit around himself as he shot a web out of the window and hurtled himself through it. 

This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like what I have so far! I’m planning to write this as a stress reliever before I to to bed. Enjoy!


	2. What is even going on anymore

Peter flew out of the window, not aware that his web had attached to a brick that probably wasn’t prepared to take the weight of an awkward teen that was chasing after a spooky dark shadow.

“craP!” Peter yelped as he crashed to the ground. Peter muttered curses and something along the lines of “Why won’t God just take me,” and then pushed himself off the ground.

“Karen, see if you can find the b-”

_ Oof. _

Black.

  
  


Peter awoke with a throbbing headache. He didn’t feel so good. “The hell is going on?” He muttered, pushing himself onto his elbows. 

_ Ouch.  _

Peter looked around. He was in some kind of room, only the floor was vibrating. The walls were shiny and black, and he was sitting on some sort of ironing board. Or was it a bed? 

_ I feel like poop. Why does my head hurt so much? Why is it buzzing? I don’t think this is normal. _

Suddenly, the incessant pain in his head stopped. “Whaa?..” He said, rubbing his now-normal head. 

“You’re finally awake.” 

His first thought was,  _ mmm I like ya accent, where you from? _

“Uh. Am I? Should I be awake? Am I allowed to be awake? What’s going on? Who are you?”

A woman walked out of the shadows, one eyebrow raised. Her bald head glintened, and Peter could see patterns across it. She was wearing some sort of red and gold get-up.

“Is this a costume party?”

The stern expression on her face melted and she snorted. “I am Okoye. You are on a Wakandan air-ship.”

“Why?....” 

“You were in possession of Wakandan metals. I dropped them in front of you.”

“Ah. Yes. Of course. Was it… important?”

The lady- Okoye, snorted. She gave a brief nod.

“Where are we going?”

“Wakanda.”

“whaaAAA?....” Peter said for what felt like the eighteenth time. “I can’t go to... Wakanda?! My aunt! She’s going to worry!” 

Okoye didn’t answer, merely turning around and tapping some computer device thing on the side of the room. “He’s awake, Shuri. Do what you want.”

“Hold up! Who’s Shuri? What’s going on? CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I’M HERE?!”

Okoye turned around and left the room.

_ Great. Just great. I’m being kidnapped, and now some crazy person is going to, like, experiment on me.  _

“Hello new white boy!” 

Peter whipped his head around. “Who are you!?” He asked, pointing his web-shooter at her.

“Woah, radical dude.” She snickered, imitating a surfer voice and pointing at Peter with the same hand motion, except with her first finger down. “Now, would you mind not doing that? I’m not here to kill you or anything.”

Peter paused, scrunching up his nose and looking at the girl. She had complicated-looking braids on the sides of her head, a comfortable sash clothing thing, and a small grin. Slowly, he pulled his hand to his side and held his web-slinger. “So you’re Shuri?” He asked, wondering why she seemed so- young?

“Yes. You are Peter, correct?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“The Spider-man. Interesting. How does your web things work? Do you have like cool super powers? I bet you do,” She said, advancing on Peter and reaching a hand out for his web-slingers.

“Wait, hold up! How do you know I’m Spider-man?”

Shuri raised an eyebrow at him and giggled, then pointed at Peter’s body. “Do you not see yourself?”

_ Oh. Duh, I’m wearing the suit. _

“But I knew anyway. My brother is King T’Challa, the Black Panther, I heard of the Spider-boy from him, and YouTube of course. Do you know the Avengers? I’ve always wanted to meet them, but my brother said that the time isn’t right, or whatever. I have met Iron Can, he is pretty cool, but I never got a chance to actually talk to him. Can I see your web-thing now? What are your powers? Did you make your suit yourself?” 

“Hold up.” Peter said, raising a confused hand, which Shuri immediately grabbed and began to examine the silver web-slingers on his wrist. 

“Uh,” Peter mumbled, allowing Shuri to turn his wrist every which way. “Is Iron Man in Wakanda now? By any chance?”

“You’re in luck!” Shuri said, dropping his wrist and looking Peter in the face with bright eyes. “He’s meeting with T’Challa to discuss some world stuff!”

Peter wasn’t able to suppress an excited smile. Meeting Tony Stark had happened quite a lot already, but he still wasn’t used to the feeling of dread and excitement as he tried his hardest to impress this incredible person. 

Shuri had already pranced off, tapping a bunch of buttons on the console on the opposite wall. “Landing in 3, 2, 1!” 

The room gave a small jolt as the ship, Peter guessed, landed. The vibrating stopped and Shuri turned around. “Well, let’s go!”

“Wait a second, my Aunt-”

“Already contacted her. And Tony knows you’re here!”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Shuri snorted. “Let’s go, Spider!”

Peter hopped off the table and followed Shuri down a small hall and into a larger room where a gate began to open from the back, letting sunlight spill in.

Okoye was already there, accompanied by another woman in similar clothes. She gave a brief nod to Peter and continued to wait for the door to open. 

When it did, Okoye and the other woman marched out. Shuri hopped down the ramp into the bright sunlight, and turned around to grin at Peter. “Come on!”

“Are you sure my Aunt is okay with this?!”

A tall man came walking towards Shuri. “Sister. You tracked down the warehouse? The tech worked correctly?”

“Yes brother. I told you I could do it. Now will you trust me to go out more? It gets boring in the lab sometimes!”

Okoye stepped up to the man. “My King. The boy?”

“Ah, yes. Peter, is it?”

Peter slowly walked toward the man. 

_ Oh god it’s T’Challa it’s the king of Wakanda the king the KING WHAT DO I SAY- _

“Hey kid. How’s it going?”

Tony Stark appeared out of absolutely nowhere, carrying a drink and grinning at Peter.

“Oh, Mr. Stark, hi, and Mr. T’Challa sir, it’s an honor to be here, I’m just not really sure why I’m here, is there a reason you kidnapped me, and is my Aunt really okay with this…”

“Stop worrying!” Shuri insisted, slinging an arm around Peter. “Can I take him back to my lab?”

“Wait wh-”

“Do not kill him, Shuri. He is still very confused.” T’Challa answered with a slight look of disapproval mixed with an amused expression.

“Yeah, I’m very confused, if you could help me?”

“I can help you back at my lab. Let’s go!”

Peter was towed into the palace by Shuri’s surprisingly strong arm. He glanced back at Tony and T’Challa with a  _ help me _ confused expression. The two men only gave him amused faces. 

_ What is hAPPENING _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry things are a bit slow and confusing, we’ll get to the fluff and science bros after I figure out what the hell is going on with setting and stuffs  
> Yeet


	3. Food, Friendship, and Family

“These web-sling things are pretty cool, but outdated. Did you make them yourself? And you said you also can climb on  _ walls _ ?! Without using anything else? Can I see? I made sticky boots at some point but they never really went anywhere. Want to show me?”

“Wait a second. You made sticky boots? Can I see them? You invent stuff?”

The teens had walked through halls, Shuri leading them somewhere. At first, Shuri had been talking nonstop, but after Peter learned more about the girl, he began contributing to the conversation.

“Yes! I love inventing! I even made the black panther suit. Pretty cool, right? But I’m working on making it better!”

“Awesome! What’s the suit made out of? Vibranium, right? How does it work?”

“There are special fiber-molecules that I harnessed to put in the suit. They take energy from outside forces, and redistribute them for later use. Oh, wait a second. Have you seen the new suit?”

“I saw the one T’Challa had in Germany, when we were all fighting each other-”

“HA! That outdated piece of metal is pathetic compared to what we have now!”

The teens conversed faster and faster about the black panther suit, and Peter asked Shuri if they could put the same collect-redistribute-attack concept in his suit. 

“Of course!” Shuri cried eagerly, rubbing her hands together. “Ooh, this will be so fun!”

They arrived at a hallway, and Shuri walked through it into a large room with red and orange patterns on the walls.

“This is my room of inventing!” Shuri said excitedly, throwing her arms in the air. “Here is everyone else who does an amazing job at everything they do!” 

She waved enthusiastically at everyone else in the room, they all looked up from what they were doing, gave them a warm smile, then returned to their work.

“Want to show me your powers now?”

Peter looked at Shuri to see her grinning eagerly at him. “Sure!”

Peter walked over to the nearest wall and put a hand on it, getting a grip and then hoisting himself on his fingertips. He steadily crawled up to halfway up the tall wall, and glanced down at Shuri. She was enthusiastically waving at him, and he grinned and jumped down, landing next to her. 

“WOW!” She cried, clapping eagerly. “Can I see your hands?! How does it work!? That’s so cool!”

Peter ripped off his gloves and showed Shuri his hands. “I’ve tried to find out how it works, if you look at my fingers under a microscope there are these weird barb things…”

The teens worked for four hours straight, figuring out how his powers worked. Peter was in awe, he had never met someone so smart. Shuri was glad she had someone else to talk to, who was just as interested in science as she was. They only looked up when a hand appeared on Shuri’s shoulder, and a voice said, “Hungry?”

They looked up to see T’Challa and Tony looking down at the teens and all the stuff scattered on the desks.

“Starving!” Peter declared.

“Food!” Shuri agreed, putting down the two devices she had been holding.

“What have you been doing?” Tony asked, with a slightly worried look on his face as he stared at the mess of electronics, holograms, and notes littered everywhere in the five foot vicinity around the teens.

“Working.” They said at the same time, looked at each other, and started to laugh.

Tony and T’Challa gave each other slightly exasperated looks, then headed to the ramp. “We’re going to eat.” Tony called back at the teens, as they conferred loudly on if they could read each other’s minds.

“I bet you’re thinking-” Peter screwed up his face as he tried to “telepathically connect with Shuri.”

“I bet you’re hungry!” He yelled triumphantly. 

Shuri immediately burst out laughing, and Peter joined her in fits of raucous snorts and giggles. 

“Do you want food or not?” Tony called from the ramp.

“Yes!”

  
  


“What’s this?” Peter asked, glancing at Shuri.

“Jeweled Vegetable Pilau with Berbere Braised Lamb. A specialty in Wakanda.” T’Challa answered, giving a nod of thanks to the server. 

“Looks great.” Tony said, picking up a fork and poking at the tender meat. He took a large piece and shoved it in his mouth, making a dreamy face at the teens. They exploded into another fit of giggles. Tony gave a small smile and started to eat for real.

Peter piled his plate with as much food as he could, trying to shut up his growling stomach. 

_ There. Food. You happy? _

His stomach growled in response.

Peter grabbed a fork and started shoveling food into his mouth. After inhaling nearly half of the delicious plate, he glanced over at Shuri and saw her doing the exact same thing. She caught Peter’s eye and made a weird face, causing Peter to snort half a spoonful of rice down his throat. He instantly started coughing, and Tony slapped him on the back as Shuri started laughing so hard she had to hold onto the table and her stomach.

“Shuri.” Peter and Shuri looked up to see T’Challa staring at Shuri with slight disapproval. “Nothing like that at the dinner table. Manners. And we have guests.”

“Sorry, brother.” Shuri bowed her head in what might seem like a respectful way, but Peter could see her trying to recover from the strain of laughing too hard.

The rest of the dinner went by in respectful conversation, an hour later, feeling full and happy, Peter downed the rest of his water and licked his spoon. “Maybe I should call Aunt May.” He said suddenly, worried about his Aunt.

Tony checked his watch. “It’ll be about, what, 12 in the afternoon for her. Think she’ll be up now, kid?”

Peter paused. 

_ WAIT SCHOOL I’M GOING TO MISS _

A cool wave of realization fell over Peter as he realized, thank gosh, it was spring break. “I dunno, she might be able to talk to me during work, I doubt it though…”

“Call her. She needs to make sure you are okay.” T’Challa murmured, blinking at Peter.

“Okay.” Peter mumbled. His heart raced as he reached for his phone and realized-

“Hey, Mr. Stark? I left my phone in my room in New York. Any other way I could call her?”

“Sure, kid.” Tony said, pulling out his phone and handing it to Peter. “Let’s see if she picks my number up.”

Peter mumbled a grateful “Thank you Mr. Stark,” and headed to the door. He opened it, and stood out in the hall as he tapped Aunt May’s number in. Would she be alright with this? Everyone had said Aunt May had been notified of Peter’s where abouts, but it had taken her so long to get used to the Spider-Man suit that Peter wasn’t sure he wanted to tell May he had been kidnapped. 

_ She’s going to freak out,  _ he thought miserably.  _ She’s never going to let me go out anymore, or be Spider-man _ … May was normally an easy-going person, but she was always terrified for her nephew’s safety. 

_ She’s going to kill meeeeeee _

“Peter! How are you?”

Peter’s eyes widened as he looked down at Aunt May’s face through the FaceTime video. “Aunt May!” 

“Are you having fun? How’s Wakanda? Meet anyone new?”

“You’re alright with me being here?!” Peter said incredulously.

Aunt May paused, then said firmly, “I trust you, Peter. You can take care of yourself.”

Peter wasn’t able to stop the warm grin that spread across his face. “Thank you so much! It’s been so amazing here, you would love it. I met this crazy scientist girl, her name is Shuri. She’s so smart and the food here is so good and it’s just so cool here! King T’Challa is awesome and-”

“Sounds like you’re having fun.” Aunt May said, looking proudly at him. “Just don’t die, I have to get back to work. How long will you be staying?”

“How long?” 

“Well, an unplanned vacation like that sounds like it should go on for a while. Just don’t forget me, okay?”

“I could never forget you!” Peter yelped, feigning a dramatic surprised expression and throwing his hand over his chest.

Aunt May laughed. “Listen, Peter, I’ve got to go. Call me later, okay? We can figure something out.”

“Thank you so much Aunt May!”

“I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too.”

“Now you hang up.”

“No, you.”

“K.”

The video froze on Aunt May’s grin. Peter let the wide grin fade happily. 

_ I can stay in Wakanda for a little longer! This is going to be so much fun! _

Peter walked back into the dining room. “I can stay!” He announced excitedly.

“YES!” Shuri yelped, running over to Peter and attempting to clap his hand, but missing completely.

The teens started laughing again, and the adults looked at each other. “You may leave now, before you ask.” T’Challa said, but Shuri and Peter had already disappeared.

“Kid, my phone!”

They were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeweled Vegetable Pilau with Berbere Braised Lamb is a real thing, and it looks delicious! I would absolutely make it. If I knew how to, you know, cook.


	4. YeeeEEET

“We need music.”

Shuri and Peter had been sitting in the lab for half an hour, continuing their studies on Peter’s weird skin. They had also started the prototype for his new suit, Shuri had given Peter different clothes. He was wearing a huge shirt and long pants, and was given a blanket to wrap himself in(cause who doesn’t love to sit in a blanket!?)

“Sure!” Everyone else who was in the room had left, the two teens were sitting in the dark, empty room, mostly in silence.

Shuri pulled up a hologram, typed in a few letters, and pushed it away. Peter listened intently to what was going to play.

_ Would it be some Wakandan music? I wonder how Wakandan music sounds. Or maybe pop?  _

Shuri did seem like a pop music person.

_ Bha hahohahahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha _

_ Bring the beat in! _

It was a reflex move as to what to say next.

“ANYTHING FOR YOU BEYONCÉ!”

Wait a second. Peter was sure he had said that in his mind. Unless…

He turned slowly to look at Shuri.

“Road work ahead?” He asked tentatively.

“Uh, yeah. I sure hope it does.” Shuri said, her grin growing wider.

Peter slowly raised himself out of his chair.

“Hurricane Katrina?”

“More like Hurricane Tortilla!”

Peter gaped at her. So Shuri was an awesome science nerd, a crazy cool person, AND a meme lord!?

“This bitch empty!” Shuri yelped eagerly, grabbing the closest thing to her, a remote, and handing it to Peter.

“YeEEET!” Peter flung the remote into the darkness of the room, caught up in the moment. 

**_CrASH_ **

“ShIT,” Peter hissed, jumping backwards. Shuri doubled over laughing, holding her stomach.

“What-did-you DO!?” She gasped between rolling laughs.

“I FORGOT WHERE I WAS, OKAY!” Peter yelled, unable to stop himself laughing. Shuri had ridiculously contagious laughter.

Peter’s laughs slowly came to a stop, as he turned the lights on and went to investigate what the hell he did. Shuri continued to laugh so hard there were tears coming out of her eyes.

“Shuri, you’re going to explode!” Peter called over his shoulder, putting back a few large metal boxes that he had knocked over and retrieving the remote, which had somehow had the entire top part destroyed.

“I am...so sorry… I have never had someone understand… my references…. and I cannot believe you actually… threw it…”

Shuri was coughing herself silly after the near minute straight of laughter.

“We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?” Peter said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

“Oh, yes!” Shuri exclaimed. “Do you know of Harry Potter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of just references! I liked writing this because all I had to do was watch iconic vine compilations.


	5. Can I pet your goat?

T’Challa and Tony found Peter and Shuri watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince at 8 AM in Shuri’s room on a projector.

“Out. You must take a break, rest your eyes.”

“But brotherrr!”

“We’re so close to binge watching the entire thing! Just one and a half more movies!” Peter protested.

“Did you sleep at all last night? You didn’t, did you?” Tony said, concerned annoyance growing in his voice.

“Sorry Mr. Stark, I- no, we didn’t sleep, here’s your phone…”

“Keep it.” Tony said, pushing the phone Peter was placing in his hand away. “You two. Sleep. Now.”

“No! We’re fine!” They protested, which was immediately broken by Peter yawning and looking guiltily at Shuri.

“Alright. Fine. We’re going to take a nap. Shoo, brother. And Tony Stark.” 

T’Challa shook his head. “Separate rooms.” He said, motioning for Peter to follow him. “There will be no rest with the two of you together.”

“Awwwwwww….” The teens whined. They had only been together for a day, but were already inseparable. (Amazing what common knowledge on vines, fandoms, and science can do for a friendship!)

“Let’s go, kid.” Tony said. He might not sleep all that often, but he’ll be damned if he didn’t make sure his  adopted son   kid he was looking after slept, ate, and was comfortable and healthy.

Peter slouched out of the room, unable to hide another yawn. He glanced back to see Shuri stifling her own yawn.

“C’ya later.” He mumbled.

“Yee.” She answered, turning the projector off and heading to her bed.

Peter barely remembered where T’Challa and Tony led him, he just remembered collapsing into a huge, soft bed and seeing the door close as Tony whispered a soft “night, kid.”

  
  


Peter rubbed his eyes. He looked around the dark room. Where was he again? He remembered leaving Shuri’s room, and the five and a half Harry Potter movies they had gone through. Peter groped around in the dark until he felt what must be a bedside dresser, he waved his hands across the top and grabbed Tony’s phone.

_ I guess it’s mine now?  _ He thought vaguely, tapping it and seeing the time.

The bright light blinded him, and he blinked a few times before seeing and registering the 2:32 PM.

_ I left Shuri’s room at, what, 8? That’s, what, 5 hours of sleep? 6? I think? Whatever. _

Peter turned on the flashlight and found his way to the door. He grabbed for a handle, didn’t find one, and managed to find a button on the side frame. He waved his hand vaguely around it until the door opened.

_ Now what? _

Peter was standing in the middle of a hall, with doors that all looked the same spaced evenly along it. He shrugged, chose a direction, and walked down it. Peter paused, straining to hear something, and eventually located the sound of voices. He followed them to see Okoye talking to T’Challa.

“Hey?” He asked, feeling like an intruder. T’Challa turned to him with a warm smile.

“Peter. Shuri is in the main hall, waiting for you. Just go down there.”

T’Challa gave Peter a few directions, he nodded his thanks, and went down to find Shuri.

“There you are! I was wondering when you would wake up. Are you hungry?” Shuri asked, looking far too bright and awake for Peter.

“Uh, no, I’m fine. When did you get up?”

“An hour ago. Here, take some of these, they’ll wake up you up.”

She handed Peter a few pale orange rectangles that looked like energy bars. He grabbed them, and put one in his mouth, not expecting much. He was surprised by the burst of flavor that instantly made his grogginess vanish. 

“Delicious!” He mumbled around it, jamming another bar into his mouth.

Shuri simply smiled. “Today, we will visit someone different. We call him White Wolf. I believe you will like him.”

“I doubt I’ll like him as much as these energy bar things,” he answered through a full mouth.

She snorted. “Come.”

Peter and Shuri walked through the market, to the outskirts of town. Shuri refused to let Peter stop to look at the items being sold, or to try any of the food.

“But ShuRiIiiII! It looks so good!” He said after one particularly good-smelling stand. Shuri just shook her head and towed him through the crowd.

“If you want to go so bad, why didn’t we just drive?” He asked, staring longingly at a stand with a bunch of free samples.

“I’m letting you enjoy the market.” She answered with a twinkle in her eye.

Peter pouted, but followed her with no complaints.

They finally stopped at the outskirts of town. There was a beautiful river, and trees stretched across the horizon. Little mud houses lined the waterside, and kids were playing enthusiastically.

“White Wolf!” Shuri yelled, quickening her pace as she went down a hill. She turned to Peter with an excited grin.

Peter looked down at the hut to see a small golden white goat run out, bleating. A man following closely behind it. “Steve! Stop it!”

“Bucky!” Shuri said. “How is recovery? Do you feel relaxed enough?”

Peter’s heart stopped for a moment, he knew this man. Wasn’t he one of the people fighting with Captain America during the Germany tussle? Hadn’t he been the guy with the cool metal arm? That tried to kill Peter?

The man, Bucky, gave Shuri a small smile. “Relaxed as I can be with Steve doing his usual dumb stuff.”

“What did he do this time?”

“Tried to eat my clothes, got the fabric stuck in his throat. Third time this week.”

Shuri giggled. “This is Peter.” She said, motioning to him.

Peter finally got a good look at the man’s face. He had a tired expression, a stubbly beard, and chin length, greasy hair.

_ Jesus!? _

“Uh, hi!” Peter said brightly.

Bucky paused and looked at him. “Do I know you?” He asked.

“Uh, maybe? I’m Spider-man. From the airport? Red spandex? You tried to kill me?”

The shock on Bucky’s face was evident. “You’re the kid? You look barely 13! I knew you were young but this?!”

“I’m, 15…” Peter muttered.

“I could have hurt you!” Bucky said, aghast. 

“Peter is quite capable. He can climb walls without any special technology! And he’s probably stronger than you are!” Shuri said excitedly.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Peter said modestly, fighting the smile growing on his face.

Bucky just shook his head. “I can’t believe Stark would bring such a young kid onto the battlefield.”

“It wasn’t just him, I wanted to come too.” Peter said, immediately jumping to the defense of his mentor.

Bucky blinked at him. “And if you were hurt?”

Peter gritted his teeth. “I’m a pretty capable kid, Mr. Bucky.”

Bucky let his concerned expression fall. “You remind me of someone I used to know. Little kid, like you, but always up for a fight.”

Peter released the tension building up in his shoulders and sighed.

“Can I pet your goat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I respect everyone’s opinions, but if you ship Starker or any of the teens with Bucky or the adults I will personally come to your house and see you executed.  
> (Also I don’t ship Shuri and Peter, they’re the ultimate Brotp!)  
> On a more positive note, Yay! Bucky and his dumb goat Steve!


	6. Operation clean the White Wolf

Bucky and Peter hit it off right away, despite their rocky start. In the first five minutes of talking to Bucky, Peter accidentally called him “Mr. Jesus.” Shuri refused to let it die, and insisted they call Bucky Mr. Jesus. 

“Don’t you have different gods?” Peter asked, embarrassed at the whole affair.

“Yes, but I know enough about the world cultures to know Jesus.”

“You kids are too much.” Bucky sighed, hand feeding Steve a few treats and letting the goat hop onto his lap.

“Of course, Mr. Jesus!” Shuri giggled.

The poor man simply rolled his eyes.

“When’s the last time you took a shower?” Shuri asked. “To relax, you need to be somewhat clean, you know.”

Bucky shrugged.

“Operation clean the White Wolf!” Shuri announced, grabbing Bucky’s arm and hoisting him up.

“Hey, I never let-”

Shuri and Peter dragged Bucky towards the forest. “Where are we going?” Peter asked.

“There is a waterfall with pretty nice water. I know Bucky does not want to go near prying eyes, so we will take him there.”

Bucky simply sighed, letting himself be led towards the forest.

They walked for a few minutes, until Shuri stopped. “Here!” She said, letting go of Bucky’s arm and pulling away some lichen. She motioned for the boys to go through the hole she had uncovered in the rock.

Bucky glanced at Peter, they shrugged, and then tripped into the cave.

It was a spacious area, with moss and ivy dangling from the ceiling. The cave floor was cold gray stone, but stepping on it revealed microscopic moss tendrils that led to a comfy, soft ground. Holes in the ceiling allowed light to trail in, which cast a bright, yellow glow on the walls. A small pond was in the middle, causing the light to dance off it’s surface. A small waterfall crashed into the pond.

“It’s beautiful.” Bucky breathed, touching a few tendrils on the walls.

Shuri was taking her socks and shoes off, letting the warm moss envelope her toes. “Try it!”

Peter pulled off his shoes and copied her, feeling the damp, velvety lichen seep into his skin. Bucky did the same.

“Now, in!” Shuri commanded, pointing from Bucky to the pond.

“What?” Bucky said.

“You do not need to take off your clothes. We do not need to see that, thank you.”

Bucky gave her a weird look, took off his red shawl thing, and slowly waded into the water. “Hair!” Shuri said.

Bucky took a deep breath, then dunked his head under the water. He stayed there for about 0.16 seconds before instantly exploding out and launching himself out of the pool, a terrified look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong!?” Peter cried, rushing to Bucky’s side. He had collapsed onto the floor in a cross-legged position and had his head in his hand. Peter cautiously placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, noticing he was shaking.

“I am so sorry! I had no idea you would react like that, I apologize, I apologize…” Shuri dropped herself next to Bucky and carefully slung her arms around his neck.

“I’m, fine.” Bucky said, sighing deeply and pulling his head from his hand. He looked at the teens with a mournful gaze. “I just, it was, it… I can’t describe it, I felt trapped…”

“I am so sorry.” Shuri repeated, the terror obvious in her shaking voice.

Bucky took a shuddering breath, then said, “I want to try again.”

“We’ll help you.” Peter said, in what he hoped was a comforting voice. 

“Absolutely.” Shuri said, helping Bucky up.

Peter took hold of Bucky’s arm and slung it around his shoulders. Peter didn’t want to seem rude, but… oh god did Bucky stink. 

The teens helped Bucky move slowly toward the water. 

“One foot at a time.”

Peter dipped his foot into the pond, with Shuri following suit, and eventually Bucky. Then the next foot. Another step into the pond. Before they knew it, the three of them were waist deep into the surprisingly warm water.

“You’re doing amazing!” Peter said excitedly. They took a few more steps.

“This is the bottom of the pond.” Shuri explained, once the water was barely chest high.

“That’s it?” Peter asked.

“Yep.”

“Cool!” He slowly let go of Bucky’s arm. “You good?”

Bucky nodded, looking more confident.

“Altogether now!” Shuri said, lowering herself into the water.

The three of them all stared at each other, and let themselves sink under. Peter stayed as long as he could, then pushed himself up, gasping for air. 

“You stayed the longest!” Shuri said excitedly.

Bucky gave Peter an encouraging nod. “Wanna play catch?” Shuri interjected, holding up a large ball of pond weeds.

The game began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal head cannon is that Bucky has PTSD from being trapped in the Hydra chair, and he panics when he feels he can’t move. (The water made him feel slower and trapped)  
> Also the whole thing with pulling Steve out of the water, I don’t think Bucky likes water very much, leave the poor bby alone PLEASE


	7. You don’t know hArRy PotTeR!?!1?1

After an intense game, which Bucky somehow decimated the teens at, they realized they should probably head back.

“What’s the time, Shuri?” Peter asked, after dunking his head underwater for the last time.

“No idea. I forgot to bring everything.”

Peter finally dragged himself out of the water, and it struck him that he had nothing to change into.

“Uh, Shuri? Do you have any way of communicating with T’Challa?”

“Yep!” Shuri pulled herself out of the pond, grabbing Peter’s blanket and toweling herself off with it. She threw the blanket to Peter, and he rubbed his wet hair.

Bucky grabbed his own shawl to dry himself off, but Shuri immediately grabbed it from him. “It’s dirty.” Was her reasoning, leaving Bucky to shake his head like a dog and use Peter’s now-soaking blanket as a towel.

Shuri tapped her Kimoyo Beads. “Let’s get out of here, and I can call T’Challa.”

The three of them found their way to the entrance, and managed to get through. Peter’s teeth chattered, he was cold and exhausted from the hours of swimming and games.

“Want to call someone now?” 

Shuri prodded her Kimoyo Beads while continuing to lead the trio out of the forest. T’Challa’s head appeared above the bracelet as they went past the last of the trees.

“Shuri! Where have you been?” Peter heard T’Challa scolding her.

“Brother, Peter and I went swimming with Bucky at the cave pond. We did not bring a change of clothes. Perhaps you could send a car?”

Peter peeked over Shuri’s shoulder and saw T’Challa roll his eyes. “And White Wolf?”

Peter and Shuri glanced at Bucky. He shrugged, trudging along with them.

“He will come too. May we please get back now?” Shuri hissed, the cold finally reaching her.

“I will send a car. You should have prepared, Shuri.”

T’Challa’s head disappeared.

“Well, we can watch the sunset while we wait for a car.” Shuri said.

Bucky smiled. “I always watch the sunset.”

The three had finally gotten back to Bucky’s hut. They stood closely packed together, trying to get Peter’s blanket to cover them all. “The sunset is starting!”

Peter managed to slip under Bucky’s arm and turned his head toward the horizon. Gorgeous oranges, reds, and pinks flew across the sky. The pale white sun slowly fell lower and lower. He couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face.

Shuri glanced at Bucky and Peter, giving a small grin as she saw their calm faces study the horizon. She would never tire of seeing the Wakandan sunset, but she loved even more to share it with others.

**Beep beep!**

Peter, Shuri, and Bucky all turned around in unison to see a sleek black car pull up to the huts. “Get in!” Shuri said, jumping out from being nestled into Bucky’s side and leaping into the car.

Peter and Bucky glanced at each other, and walked to it. Shuri was already in the front passenger seat, holding her hands in front of a warmer.

“There are heaters in the back as well.” She told them, rubbing her hands on her arms.

Bucky and Peter hopped into the back seats. Instantly, Peter felt a warm wave pass over him, and he sighed happily, throwing down the damp blanket. 

Once the door closed, the car started to bump down the rocky pathway.

“Ooh, a self-driving car!” Peter said excitedly, leaving forward to see the front gears. 

He noticed Bucky looking slightly uncomfortable being in the car instead of out near his hut.

“We will get you a change of clothes, and you can dry off, then we will bring you right back.” Shuri promised.

“Sure. Will Steve be alright?”

Shuri giggled. “He is a goat, Bucky. He can look after himself for a few hours.”

After ten minutes of driving, the three hopped out of the car and were met by a concerned looking T’Challa.

“Why did you not tell me where you were going? I trust you, Shuri, but disappearing for hours is not okay.”

As the siblings got into an argument over how trustworthy Shuri was, Peter scanned the area for Tony Stark.

_ He’s not here, I wonder where he is? _

“Hey Shuri, Mr. T’Challa sir, we’re still kinda soaking wet, and it’s getting dark...” Peter mumbled, breaking into their conversation.

“Yes! Brother, we will leave now.”

Shuri grabbed Peter’s arm and motioned for Bucky to follow, turning around only to stick her tongue out at T’Challa.

They reached a bath house area, where Shuri threw towels to the boys and rubbed her hair with her own towel. Bucky dipped his head down and shook his hair with his towel for a minute straight, finally looking up dizzily and having his hair poof out like an electric shock had hit it.

Peter snickered and dried his own hair, and tried his best to rub his wet clothes. “Here.” Shuri said, throwing replacement clothes at his head. “There are areas to change behind that wall.”

“So should we shower? I mean, that was, like, outside water. Is it dirty?”

Shuri looked at him like he had grown a second head. “Go change, spider boy.”

Peter took that response as a “the pond water we went swimming in was extremely, 100% clean, and you should stop acting like a douche because we are all far more sophisticated here than you will ever be.”

Peter changed.

“So Bucky, will you stay? We were going to finish Harry Potter 6 and 7.”

“Ooh, yes!” Peter said, jumping into the conversation. “What house would Mr. Jesus be in?”

“Hufflepuff, definitely.”

“Not Gryffindor? Slytherin, maybe?” Peter asked.

“Nope. He is obviously a Hufflepuff.” Shuri answered defiantly.

“Yeah, I could see that.” Peter said thoughtfully, looking at Bucky.

“Hold up. What’s going on? What’s a Huff-Puff? Sounds like a drug.” Bucky said.

Shuri and Peter both screamed like they had been mortally offended. “You don’t know H _ arrRy pOtteR!? _ ” 

Bucky jumped back, his eyes widening. “Uhh?...”

Shuri shook her head. “You have so much to learn.”


	8. The worlds gonna end,, he found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! Between school and art commissions I’ve barely had any time to write. I’ll try to update more often even tho this story isn’t that popular lmao I’ve had a lot of fun writing it!

It was 10 PM, and Peter, Shuri, and Bucky had finally finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bucky had been extremely confused the entire time, and Shuri and Peter finally started to explain what Harry Potter was as the credits played.

“Magic-”

“And wizards-”

“Dumbledore-”

“Hermione is amazing-”

“Sirius BLACK!-”

“I’m not going to get it.” Bucky finally broke through their ranting with an amused grin. “If you kids like it though, it’s fine with me.”

The teens started giggling. “Hufflepuff.” They both chorused.

“Maybe I should call Aunt May. Tell her what we did today.” Peter finally said after they starting discussing the different houses the Avengers would be in.

“Okay! I would love to meet her.” Shuri said eagerly.

Peter pulled out Tony’s-his- phone and dialed May’s number. “It’ll be 3 for her.” Shuri added, leaning over Peter’s shoulder to watch the dialing symbol. Bucky hung back, clearly not excited to meet another new person just yet.

“Hey Aunt May!” Peter said as the phone picked up on the fifth ring.

“Hello Peter! And who are you?”

“I am Shuri!” Shuri squealed eagerly.

“Today we watched a ton of Harry Potter-”

“And we went swimming!”

“And I met this cool guy named Bucky!”

Peter flipped the phone to show Bucky, who was awkwardly picking at his shawl. His eyes widened, and he raised his hand slightly. “Hello?..”

“Hi!” Aunt May said with a warm smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“You… too?”

Peter felt bad showing Bucky, he clearly wasn’t comfortable showing himself like that. He flipped the camera back around to focus on himself and Shuri.

“I’ve been having so much fun!” He finished, and Shuri nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m so happy for you! Have you eaten yet?” May asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

“We had snacks while watching Harry Potter.”

“Mmhmm. And you’ve been sleeping?”

“We took a nap today.”

Aunt May gave a tired grin. “Sure. Well, I’m glad you’re having a good time. Just remember to come back sometime this year, okay?”

Shuri and Peter laughed.

“I don’t know, May, maybe I’ll just live here.”

“Ned will miss you!”

Peter gasped. He turned to Shuri. “You’ll love Ned!” He yelped excitedly. “You have to come to New York sometime!”

“Yesssss!!!” Shuri agreed, her smile growing even wider.

“I’ll leave you guys alone. Just make sure to sleep and eat, alright?”

“Sure!” Peter said. May laughed. “Hang up on 3, 2, 1…”

They clicked off.

“I think I’ll head back to my hut, if that’s alright. I need to check on Steve. He hasn’t been alone this long since I got here.”

“Of course.” Shuri said with a warm smile. She got out of the mess of blankets they had created on the floor, stretched, and motioned for the boys to follow.

They all trooped down the hall, and got to the main entrance. Shuri walked up to one of the Dora Milage. “The White Wolf wants to go back.”

The woman nodded, and motioned for the tired, now clean soldier to follow her.

“Kid!”

Peter turned around to come face to face with Tony Stark.

“Mr. Stark! Hi! I, uh, didn’t see you there!”

But Tony wasn’t looking at him.

“Well, if it isn’t big and beefy. Wakanda took you in?”

Bucky was standing uncomfortably next to the Dora Milage woman.

“Mr. Stark! He’s not hurting anyone!”

Peter tried to shove his way in front of Tony, but the man was steadily moving toward Bucky with a more and more angry and disgusted expression.

“Something else Mr. America couldn’t bother to tell me himself? Looks like I’ve found his main man. Who would’ve guessed, hidden with the guy that tried to kill him!”

“That wasn’t me.” Bucky said quietly. “Tony. I didn’t mean to, it wasn’t me.”

“Right. And I’m not Iron man. Without red, white, and blue here, I could kill you easily. Remind me why I don’t do that now?”

“Mr. Stark PLEASE!”

Tony stopped advancing on Bucky. He looked down at Peter’s wide eyes. “Mr. Bucky’s a good guy,”

“He KILLED MY PARENTS!”

Peter turned to Bucky. “What?”

“Peter. I-”

“He was brainwashed.” Shuri said. She had a frustrated and slightly angry look on her face as she squared up Tony.

“I have been keeping him here, getting rid of the fixtures in his head. He was not himself. Hydra had been brainwashing him.”

“Of course. That all makes sense now.” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

“It is true.” T’Challa said, coming up behind Tony. “We have a lot to talk about. I have not been honest with you.”

“No shit!? Really!?” Tony said, his anger obvious by his dripping sarcasm.

“What’s going on!?” Peter asked, confused.

T’Challa let out a long sigh, and glanced at his sister, then Bucky, then Tony.

“We should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so bad at writing dialogue for Tony, his character is really hard for me to understand even though I love him and I’m Team Iron Man and proud ^^  
> But I also suck at writing angst or any kinda of emotions so there won’t be too much of that here hhhhh


	9. Not as good enemies?

Bucky was heading back to his hut. Tony had been hit with the brute force of the science of brainwashing and what Bucky had been doing for the last 70 years. He now was sitting slouched in his chair, head in his hands. He had had a proper, civil conversation with Bucky, and from what Peter could tell, was on the road to forgiveness. 

“You okay, Mr. Stark?” 

“Yeah, Spider-ling. Just, resting.”

“It is a lot to take in.” T’Challa said quietly from his chair at the end of the far table. “But Bucky is a victim. Just as much as your parents.”

Tony was quiet.

“Would you like time to think?” Shuri asked tentatively.

“Sure.”

The siblings left the room. Peter got up to follow them, glancing at Tony. He paused, waiting for Tony to maybe call after him, and give him the  son father mentor apprentice talking to’s, like in the movies, but he didn’t. Tony just sat at the table, drumming his fingers on the black surface and staring at nothing.

_ Should I talk to him? _

“Hey Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked up at him and gave a grave smile. “What’s up, kiddo?”

“I know that it must be weird knowing your parent’s killer is so close, but Bucky deserves rest. He’s been fighting for so long, and I think you would like him if you gave him a chance.”

“I did. Important conversation with the enemy just happened, remember?”

“Well, yes, Mr. Stark, but I mean real conversation. Where you aren’t so on edge. Just seeing Bucky as a person.”

Tony let out a loud sigh and gave another vague smile.

“I can’t be besties with everyone in the universe, kid. Distant acknowledgement is good enough for me.”

“I think you’ll be a lot happier with more friends.”

Peter paused, waiting for a snarky comeback, but there was none. He quietly let himself out. As he was leaving:

“Hey Pete? You’re right. Maybe friends are better than acquaintances.”

“Better friendship equals not as good enemies?”

Tony snorted. “Night, kid.”

“Night, Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m shit with Tony’s dialogue and feelings so sorry if this is written poorly hhhhhh


	10. The Wall(tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDGAME HAS REBORN MY LOVE FOR IRONDAD SO IM BACK  
> *cries*

“So… is he your dad?”

“What?” Peter looked up from the blood sample he had been examining and glanced at Shuri.

“‘Mr. Stark.’ Is he your dad?”

Peter snorted and leaned back in his chair, throwing his arms behind his head. “Nope.”

Light was filtering into the room, where the kids were continuing their investigations on Peter.

“Mentor?”

“No- maybe.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Shuri lifted the red and blue spiderman suit off the table and showed it to Peter. “How does it look?”

Peter paused, and studied the fabric Shuri was holding up. “The… same?”

The suit did look the same, save for a more metallic-y sheen and darker blue grooves lining the sides. 

Shuri rolled her eyes.

“Put it on.”

Peter grabbed the suit from Shuri and quickly changed as she turned around. “Okay.” He said after a moment. “How’s it look?”

Shuri looked back at Peter, and circled him. “Only one way to find out.”

Peter wasn’t given the chance to raise his arms to protect himself as Shuri grabbed a metal rod thing from the counter and flung it at him with a loud, “YEET!”

“Hey!” He protested, looking down at his chest, which was now lined with blue energy. “Give me a warning next time.”

“Be more prepared, Spider-boy.” She said, amused. “And now…”

Peter prepared himself as Shuri picked up the rod and launched it at his chest again. He held his breath as the rod was expelled from the suit and yeeted into the corner of the room.

“That was weiirrddddd.” Peter admitted, rubbing his chest. 

Shuri shrugged. “But it woorrrkkkkeedddd?”

“Yeeesssss.”

“Niceeeeeee.”

“So now what?” Peter asked.

Shuri shrugged. “Want to visit town?”

“Sure!” 

The teens spent the rest of the day trying out different foods and Shuri laughing and video-recording Peter as she had him try a variety of bug-related foods.

“Is this cannibalism!?” She yelled into the air, recording Peter’s face as he looked down in un-hidden disgust at a large spider dessert thing in front of him. 

“I’ll pass.” Peter said, slowly pushing the plate away with one finger. He glanced up at the shop owner, who gave him an amused grin and took the plate away.

“Aw, come on spider-boy! That would have gone viral. ‘Watch Spider-boy Eat a Spider’. See, perfect title already!” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Shuri, it’s a sEcrEt iDEnTitY. That means a sEcrEt.” 

“Whatever.” 

Peter was served another dish, one that didn’t involve bugs, which he gladly accepted. Shuri ended the video and watched it, giggling at the weird faces Peter made.

“This one’s going on the Wall.”

“Wah wawh?” Peter asked, around a full mouth.

Shuri started at him in disbelief. “I never showed you the wall?!”

Peter shook his head. “That changes everything! We have to go.” She nodded to the waiter, who gave Shuri a friendly head dip and a ‘Wakanda Forever’ hand gesture. Shuri returned it, then grabbed Peter by the arm.

“Let’s go!”

“Whaaa??,,.” Peter protested, holding on to the table. “I’m not done eating!”

Shuri shook her head. “Time to go.”

Shuri towed Peter back to the palace. He complained the entire time. 

When they got to the palace, Shuri made a sharp turn into a room and threw open a door.

“The Wall.” She said proudly.

Peter let out a snort, and then started laughing.

The wall on the end of the room held a large rectangle that looked a bit like a small multiplication table or chess board. There was a large 1, 2, 3, 4, etc. on the top, and an a, b, c, d, etc. on the left. Each box had a close-up picture of one of the palace citizens of Wakanda. Peter couldn’t help but notice 80% of the pictures were ridiculously awkward pictures of T’Challa. 

“I feel 4, b in my soul.” Shuri said, directing Peter’s eyes to the 4 column, than down to b. 

The cell contained a picture of T’Challa with the most tired and dead face imaginable. “It was taken after the first time I made him watch an hour of vines with me.”

“The  _ first  _ time!?” Peter snorted, laughing harder.

Shuri grinned. “And 2, c is Akinyi during Dora Milage fight practice, I wasn’t allowed to fight but I videotaped it and re-watched the entire thing for reaction images- 3, d is Okoye after I jumped her… that was not a good day, but the picture is great… 5, a is T’Challa when he choked on the sour water I gave him… that was fun…”

Shuri went on for a while, describing the stories behind all the pictures. Peter was hit with how much she loved her country, and the friends she had.

“And now, you’ll be here!” Shuri took a printed out picture she had acquired somewhere and pasted it into the 7, f spot.

“Perfect.” 

Peter couldn’t help but smile. “Why don’t you have your face anywhere?”

Shuri shrugged. “Never had any good footage of myself.”

“What a mood. Alright, time to get a reaction image of your face.”

Peter took out his phone, which still had the default settings Tony had left them on. He swiped into the camera and held it up to Shuri. “Make a face.”

Shuri shook her head. “That is not how it works. They have to be genuine, or it’s not funny.”

Peter nodded. “so that’s how it’s gonna be. Time to get some reaction images.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want y’all to know(if you don’t already) that most of the stuff in this story is taken from tumblr posts bc I’m like the most boring person in the history of ever
> 
>  
> 
> Pls forgive me


End file.
